List of not very effective BATC laps
This is a list of laps that are not very effective and resistances by the Ben and Toad's Contest community. See also: ''List of super effective BATC laps '' Season 1 *Steel typed Pokemon at the 2012 Petit Le Mans. *The Poison typed Pokemon at the 2012 Stock Car Brasil race on November 11. *The week 7 firing was one of BATC's best firings in the history of the show. *France (Marini), South Korea/Japan (Ohno), and Honduras (Castroneves) booted off BATC in the same week. *Tony Kanaan racing in Brazilian stock cars at the cancelled March 8 track of Brasilia the week after his country-mate Helio Castroneves was booted off from BATC by Trump. *Lap 9 of 27 - 2012 Stock Car Corrida Do Milhao *Lap 13 of 27 - 2012 Stock Car Corrida Do Milhao *Tony Kanaan crashing his Stock Car Brasil car in the Corrida do Milhao and allowing Netherlands a 1-0 lead on Serbia. *The Polish flag at the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. They beat a Helio Castroneves combined team of Honduras, Paraguay and Germany in practice three. *The finale ends with the Netherlands beating Slovenia 1-0. Season 2 *Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix qualifying round 2 - A Polish Red Flag. *No Poland and Russia berth for the May 10 birthdays list. (Poland and Russia are 37; Germany and the other IndyCar countries participating expect Russia are 38). The last time Russia and Poland failed to qualify was in 2011. *A shock in Sao Paulo qualifying where Germany was sent home in round one. *Will Power's Sao Paulo day ends with an engine problem; it sent Algeria in. *Germany loses to Romania 1-0 at the 2013 Stock Car Brasil race at Riberiao Preto. *BATC officials sidelined the season one cast expect Iranian Allen Ford from participating at Arm Melter 18. *Russian flags said the official death of Germany on August 9, 2013: **Hélio Castroneves, 38, Brazilian racing driver, neck and back injuries. First out of two times that Ice/Grass type Pokemon Abomasnow reported his death; but Abomasnow almost got it right. *Fake death of Tomoka Takeuchi on August 9, 2013. *Fake death of Apolo Ohno on August 9, 2013, BATC reports. *Had the season 1 contestants not crash, this would have been the BATC format for the semifinals: **Gilles Marini vs. Kristi Yamaguchi **Apolo Anton Ohno vs. Brooke Burke Charvet *Snover reports all season 1 contestant deaths on the August 10 weekend: **Allen Ford, 36, Canadian armwrestler (Arm Melter), back and neck injuries. **Apolo Anton Ohno, 31, American Olympic short track speed skater, back and neck injuries. **Bristol Palin, 22, American activist, back and neck injuries. **Drew Lachey, 37, American singer (98 Degrees), neck and back injuries. **Emmitt Smith, 44, American NFL player (Dallas Cowboys), neck and back injuries. Season 3 *Dario Franchitti's threatening crash at the second race of Houston; the crash ended his racing career. The national teams of BATC disliked how Franchitti crashed. *The MAVTV 500 qualifying and Germany and Argentina get a penalty that sent them out of the top ten. *Poland's flag at the Carrera de Estrellas 2013. Season 4 *At Barber, An Iranian double as Germany gets a penalty for stopping in the Swiss' pits and Bosnia gets one for contact. Poland and Russia (the May 10 failures) called that failure. That result in season 2 taking points away from Froslass and Germany's side. *The 2014 Grand Prix of Indianapolis had a shocker as Ecuador started on pole. *Poland and Russia are 38 on the Indianapolis GP race day. The other teams including Germany are 39. Poland and Russia a year behind again *Grand Prix of Indy on Helio Castroneves' birthday started bad with Saavedra crashing and causing at least a red flag. *Garbine Muguruza shocks Serena in the second round at Roland Garros. *Lap 48 of 90 - 2014 Houston race 2, Germany crashes. *Lap 175 of 200 - 2014 Pocono IndyCar 500; Australia blocks Penske teammate Germany. *The 26 minute rain delay at Iowa Speedway. *Brazil's 1-7 loss to Germany at the 2014 FIFA World Cup semifinal. *Germany doesn't start at Mid Ohio due to a throttle problem and only 21 cars started on the first lap. *Germany involved in the first caution of Sonoma. *Ice typed Pokemon loving the MAVTV 500 start. *Lap 220 of 250 at the 2014 MAVTV 500 - The Germany national team got a penalty for a pit entry violation. *Lap 227 of 250 at the 2014 MAVTV 500 - The Slovakia national team got a penalty for a pit exit violation. Season 5 *2014 Dan Wheldon Memorial Go Kart Challenge without the flag of Germany. *2014 Asian Games opening ceremony without many of the season ones. *The 2014 Carrera de Estrellas karting event had a lot of not very effective BATC laps. The notable one was the Germany spin. *The 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup draw where the USA is drawn with Sweden.... AGAIN! *Euro 2016 qualifying and Faroe Islands upsets the odds against Greece. *Turkey's flag at the 2015 Rolex 24 at Daytona. Season 6 *Kyle Busch crashes at Daytona in the Xfinity Series. Many predicted to be "Dario Franchitti at Houston in 2013". Season 1 Daytona 500 2015 Results Season 2 Daytona 500 2015 Results Season 3 Daytona 500 2015 Results Season 4 Daytona 500 2015 Results *Contact at NOLA between Bosnia, France, and Slovakia. All three are UEFA. *France is out of the Grand Prix of Indianapolis with 25 laps to go because of a mechanical problem. This was the day before teams find Germany in Today's Birthdays. *Lap 64 of 68 in the 2015 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit race 2. Contact involving Germany and Australia, two of IndyCar's Detroit winners last year. *At Toronto, Paraguay into their first fast six since Barber; after Germany does not advance. *Lap 136 of 250 - 2015 MAVTV 500 *Lap 161 of 250 - 2015 MAVTV 500 *Lap 241 of 250 - 2015 MAVTV 500 *Brazil and Argentina fail to qualify for the Confederations Cup because of Chile. *Garbine Muguruza has a 2-0 lead over Williams in the first set. *Germany fails to qualify for the 2015 Milwaukee IndyFest because of a violation and starts 24th. *Lap 131 of 250 at the 2015 Milwaukee Indy Fest. Australia and Costa Rica make contact in turn 4 and caused a Polish flag for the second consecutive race. *Austria has smoke in their car on Lap 219. *Slovenia has smoke in their car on Lap 115. *Iran's national team not nominated for Best Driver at the ESPYs. *Jules Bianchi dies at the age of 25 as a result from his injuries. This scenario looked like Dan Wheldon in 2011. A DDP UK obit *Lap 9 of the Iowa Corn Indy 300 that saw Colombia, the points leader, spinning. *Tony Kanaan's Iowa day ends with an engine problem. *The 2015 Parapan American Games are trending in Poland and not Brazil or Canada. *Ganassi not winning Mid Ohio. *Germany leading a Mid Ohio lap. *Auto Club not returning in 2016. *The Italian team suggested having no Pocono in IndyCar 2016. *Estonia replaces Germany in NASCAR at Auto Club in 2016. *Belinda Bencic won over Serena in Toronto. *The Rogers Cup have a new women's champion with Bencic taking it. *Greeks beat Italians in IndyCar tournament with a late minute goal. After winning the match, the Greeks said that the 1995 Masters of Formula 3 is poor and had Portugal. Birdo and Yoshi didn't agree with Greece's idea. *The Czechs spin in turn 3 and failed to qualify themselves. This was the fourth consecutive time that UEFA teams fail to qualify for an IndyCar race. This was the first time that any of the three May 10, 1975 teams fail to qualify since Germany at Milwaukee. *Pocono cautions has a BATC record. *Germany spins on lap 166, allows Turkey a goal. 1-0 over Germany. *Justin Wilson injures his head and allows Turkey a second goal over Germany. 2-0 for Turkey. *Wilson dies from his injuries on August 24; BATC needing an alternate for Wilson. *This was Kazakhstan's death reports on the eve of Justin Wilson: **Victoria Azarenka, 26, Belarusian tennis player. **Maria Sharapova, 28, Russian tennis player. **Juan Pablo Montoya, 39, Colombian race car driver. *The Netherlands surprise Germany in Sonoma group 1. They surprised the Bosnians in group 2. *The Germans failed to advance from group 1 of Sonoma qualifying. The country will start with Bosnia (Olga Fatkulina) on the eighth row. Season 7 *Angelique Kerber shocking Serena for the Australian Open title. Season 8 *Pee Saderd hospitalized in July. Season 9 *The King of Thailand dies. Everyone not James Hinchcliffe were forced to wear black from the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seedings. Season 7 *Russia saying that the 1996 Macau Grand Prix is poor and not very good. *Poland and Russia failing to qualify for September 20 birthdays. *Poland's flag appearing at Road America on September 22. *Bouchard withdrawing from Wuhan. *The Netherlands failing to qualify for Euro 2016. *Poland qualifying for the Gold Coast 600 despite the return of Honduras. *Swords of Justice beating Volcarona at the Race of the Stars. *Abomasnow, the Ice/Grass type Pokemon, reported the death of Helio Castroneves (May 10, 1975 - December 5, 2015). But at the end; he survived; so Abomasnow got it wrong. The reason Abomasnow almost got it right is because he was a bug type and the other 21 season 1 contestants were Rock types. *BATC banning home favourite Gilles Marini from the Euro 2016 draw. *BATC officials banning season 1 contestants from the 2016 Rolex 24. *Tony Kanaan and Scott Dixon being multiple laps down. Season 8 *Juan Montoya and Will Power, the top two of season 6, finishing 20th and 21st in Phoenix Practice 2. In a best of 10, this was marked a 6-4 win for the season 1s over the season 6s. **In the first practice at St. Pete, season 1 won the match over the season 6 as Power crashed and caused a red flag. *Will Power being seriously ill and missing St. Pete. *Iran drawing Honduras 1-1 in their St. Pete match. *St. Pete co-hosts Russia and Italy involved in a caution flag. *Multiple cars blocking the track at St. Pete (This is a similar thing to 1995 Macau Grand Prix and the 2014 Grand Prix of Long Beach). *Tony Kanaan and Bourdais causing the first GP of Indy caution. *Djokovic losing to a lower-ranked player at Monte Carlo. *Victini on March 5, 2016 ending on Agnieszka Radwanska's birthday. *Juan Montoya spinning out at the Indy 500 and the Detroit track's second race. *Firestone 600 in June getting POSTPONED until August. Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Lists